


Changing Seasons

by PsychologicalColors



Series: Daichi rare pair week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #daichirarepairweek, Daichi and Yui was my first ship but then Hayato came along and I need all of them okay, Day 1, Experimental Style, F/M, Growing Up, M/M, Middle School, Multi, Polyamory, Pure, Seasons, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychologicalColors/pseuds/PsychologicalColors
Summary: Its early April when Hayato first runs into Daichi, the first thing he notices is the sturdy grip that helps him up and the volleyball locked tight into his other hand.Its late November when Yui first meets Daichi, the first thing she notices is the serious gaze his eyes hold.Its the end of August of their second year when they realize they feel something more for Daichi.Its the middle of January when Daichi realizes its something akin to love.





	

Its early April and Hayato finds himself hopelessly lost.

 

In his defense, Izumitate Middle School was much bigger than he had initially thought and his so called friend had already abandoned him in her excitement to begin club activities.

 

 _‘Yui you traitor, you said you’d wait for me!’_ he laments to himself, embarrassment creeping up his spine. Hayato usually prides himself on knowing his way around, more so when he considers its usually **Yui**  who always ends up lost. 

 

Hayato looks around at the buildings, he hopes desperately to spot the gymnasium. He doesn’t want to ask for directions; doesn’t want to feel more embarrassed than he already is. Too focused on his internal panic, Hayato fails to notice the figure in front of him. When he finally snaps back into reality, he finds himself on the floor and staring at an out stretched hand. He looks up at the figure and apologizes profusely before accepting the help up.

 

He notices how sturdy his grip is and Hayato can’t help but find it reassuring. He finds himself relaxing as he gives a small, embarrassed smile to the other boy. Then, he notices the volley ball he is holding in his other hand, and he can’t help but grin.

 

“Are you part the volleyball club? Do you know where the gym is?”

 

The boy looks startled at the sudden change of demeanor but smiles none the less, his own excitement showing through.

 

“Yeah, the gym is this way”

 

The boy motions for him to follow, on their way to the gym they talk about their preferred positions and their own history with the sport. The boy played casually outside of school but really found his passion for it when watching Karasuno at nationals. Hayato replies that he was originally dragged into it by his friend, but he’s come to enjoy it himself.

 

Hayato also finds him enjoying the boy's presence.

 

When they arrive at the gym they head towards their side of the court, Hayato can see Yui waving at him with a smile. He returns her smile with a pointed glare and turns his head, he can hear her laughing but she apologizes loudly, much to his embarrassment. The boy good naturedly points out the blush he has, Hayato tells him to shut up.

 

They line up for introductions when their new coach arrives, the boy however heads towards an upperclassmen and hands him the volley ball he has been carrying with him. The senior looks grateful, says he forgot that he had shoved into the boy’s hands in his haste to get to the office after handing out club  applications.

 

Once introductions are over, they separate for practice. Hayato calls over to Daichi, as he now knows his name, to come practice with the other two first years boys. Daichi practices his defense while Hayato practice his spikes.  
 

Hayato finds his defense to be as solid as his grip and silently wishes he’s their to witness Daichi’s growth.

 

* * *

 

 

Its late November and the rest of her team deems it too cold to run their laps outside; Yui strongly believes other wise. Running through the brisk air, feeling her body heat rise against it, there wasn’t a better feeling in the world to her. She all but jumps when Coach gives her permission to run her laps outside.

  
  
Starting her jog towards the open field, she finds she’s not the only one there. Two members of the boys team have beaten her to the punchline. It surprises her to see that one of them is Hayato, more importantly, seeing him outside. Being his neighbor, friend and classmate, it was near impossible for Yui escape his contempt for the cold.

 

Slightly in front of him was another boy, black hair and eyes too serious for a middle schooler. She recognizes him by his serious glare. She never caught his name, but she is aware that he's a good friend of Hayato's. As Yui ran closer, she could here the amusement his voice held as he told Hayato the weather was still good for outdoor laps. Yui silently agreed, happy someone shared her opinion. 

 

Hayato on the other hand, certainly wasn’t having it.

 

And Yui couldn’t resist poking fun at them.

 

“What kinda threats did you make?”

 

The other boy almost stumbles when she creeps up on the duo. Unfortunately, Hayato does and flails in order to regain his balance. He sticks his tongue out when he straightens out, Yui sticks hers out in return and pokes his side, laughing as he squawks. The other boy looks on in confusion before remembering to answer the question she had asked.

 

“I haven’t threatened anyone?”

 

“Then how-”

 

Yui began to ask her next question but it soon cut off by Hayato’s annoyance, his contempt for the cold bubbling over. He manages to answer her question before she can even finish asking.

 

“I honestly don’t know how Sawamura convinced me to run outside with him. I can feel my fingers falling off” He glares at Daichi, but Yui knows there isn't any real heat to it.

 

She can’t help but giggle when Sawamura murmurs a quiet _‘its not even that cold out’_.

 

Her fun is cut short when Coach soon calls them in for practice. Even Sawamura can’t help but laugh when Hayato begins thanking every single deity he knows. The gym is warm when they enter and the other girls call Yui over. Before having to split off for their designated courts, Yui properly introduces herself to Daichi.

 

She also tells him to make sure Hayato doesn’t ascend to heaven with all the praises he’s _still_  singing in regards to the gym’s warmth.

 

Daichi eyes glow with amusement as he promises to keep on eye on him. He turns away to join the other first years practicing on the side lines.

 

 

Yui watches him go and she finds herself hoping to see more laughter in his far-too-serious-for-a-middler-schooler eyes.

 

* * *

 

Its the end of August of their second year, when the trio of middle schoolers find themselves hot and with nothing to do. Unsurprisingly it Yui who suggests they go to the local dollar store and buy water guns. They make their way to the store, and despite her best efforts, the boys can see her disdain for the heat.

 

Daichi notes quietly to himself that they were both born into the wrong seasons. 

 

The store is soon within their sights and make a beeline through the doors. They arrive inside and thankfully the store is air conditioned. Looking around, they soon spot the water guns and grab the best ones they can afford. Hayato secretly buys a pack of sponges when the other two aren't looking. When Hayato runs out a second behind him they give him a curious glance, he brushes them off with the excuse of looking at a cool toy they had on display. They dismiss his excuse saying he only wanted to stay in the cool building. They start their trot back, heat already sticking to them once again. Excitement courses through the air around them and they smile with the promise of cool water and fun.

 

Once at home, they race to find sinks and hoses and agree too meet outside with their loaded water guns.

 

Hayato heads towards the hose "I'll fill some buckets so we can reload later!" 

 

He grabs two old paint buckets from behind his house and fills them up. He tosses in a few sponges in the bucket and moves them into the yard. He grabs two when he hears Daichi and Yui emerge from inside. When their backs are turned, he nails both of them in the back with the soaked sponges. He cackles at their reactions, Yui letting out a high scream as she whips around to look at him and Daichi nearly jumps out of his skin with a surprised squeak. They both stare at Daichi for a second before breaking out into laughter.

 

Daichi gets his revenge by blasting them both with his water gun. They all sprint off trying to nail each other in the process. They each grab a sponge and toss them all over the place, but Hayato still some how is the only one with any form of accuracy.

 

"Maybe I should've gotten Hayato to play baseball instead" Yui shouts as she ducks behind Daichi, effectively using him as a human shield. 

 

Daichi grunts "he sure does have good aim"

 

Yui motions for Daichi to follow her. Hayato is to absorb in his laughter to notice them grabbing the buckets of water. By the time he sees them stalking up to him with they buckets, its too late for him to run out of range. He stands there sopping wet before he casually walks over to the hose and turns it on. By the end of the day all of them are soaking wet and in hysterics.

 

They lay on the porch sun bathing after their water fight and find themselves starring up at the sky peacefully. After a while, Yui rolls over to say something but the words soon die out when she sees that Daichi has fallen asleep. She reaches over to poke Hayato, he turns his head to look at her eventually realizing it'd be easier if he just turned over as well. Yui points to Daichi and he understands why she got his attention. Daichi looks peaceful.

 

Hayato looks at the way Yui's eyes twinkle as she watches the both of them and he feels something swell in his chest. He gently puts a hand on Daichi's head, gently stroking his hair before placing a soft kiss his forehead and then leans over to Kiss Yui's cheek. Yui looks stunned for a second and Hayato worries that maybe he had been to impulsive. The fear is quickly replaced by relief as Yui places a kiss on his cheek in return and one on Daichi's hair line. Without needing words, they silently agree that this is what they want.

 

The duo isn't sure what will happen but they find that they'll be happy regardless of whats to come. 

 

* * *

 

 

Its the middle of January and Daichi finds himself sandwiched between Yui and Hayato in his room. Hayato sat on his left, snuggling as close as he could. He had claimed Daichi as his personal heater during a school trip in their first year. Yui soon joined in, not because she was cold, but just to bug Daichi. In this moment, Yui currently had her head on his thigh and had fallen asleep. Hayato seemed to be treading the thin line of wakefulness and sleep. Though, Daichi would probably follow their lead soon as well.

 

Its been three years since he first met the duo. By now, they had become three peas in a pod. It was rare to see Daichi without either one of them by his side. So many things had changed since their first year. He’s grown much taller than Yui, what started off as a two inch difference has turned into 4 and counting. He’s also become slightly broader than Hayato but they have remain the same height.

 

He stares at the kotatsu in front of him. Study guides, practice exercises and text books are littered on top of it. A pamphlet filled with potential high schools pokes out from underneath a notebook. Another change in the making.

 

Daichi isn’t sure how things will be from now on either. Graduation is approaching quickly and while Yui will be following him to Karasuno, Hayato has decided that he will be going to Tokonami this spring.

 

He still recalls the feeling of dread he felt when they lost their last match. He remembers the promise he's made with Hayato. They promised to keep playing volleyball and to meet once again on the court. Daich realizes how little time was left before they had to separate. Loneliness pricks at his heart. 

 

 _‘Would it be too selfish to try to convince him to come with us to Karasuno?’_ He dismisses the thought quickly, knows he couldn’t ask that of Hayato.

 

Daichi knows something within him has shifted, knows how he longs to keep these two by his side. Yet, he can’t find the words to describe them. At first he had felt unnecessary; these two were childhood friends, have known each other far long than they’ve known him. But now, in their own way, they’ve shown him that he fits in perfectly. The two of them were fine on their own, but they were perfect with Daichi

 

Daichi is their balance. He is the one who can motivate Hayato. Its Daichi who can keep up with Yui’s activity. He’s the one who crushes their doubts. In return, they make him laugh like he hasn’t before. It’s Yui who keeps him on track and Hayato who makes sure he sticks to his beliefs.

 

They make him feel like he’s capable of so much more.

 

He gently grabs both their hands. Hayato stirs lightly, glances at Daichi and then at the pair of hands. He closes his eyes again and interlaces his fingers with Daichi's. Yui doesn’t awaken, but Daichi finds her letting out a contented sigh regardless. He closes his eyes and lets out a soft breath. Sleep begins creeping up on him as he leans his head on soft hair and drapes an arm around small shoulders. Daichi isn’t sure what will happen once they graduate, but for now he is happy with joining them in their slumber.

 

As he drifts, Daichi believes he finds the words to describe what he feels.

 

Its fondness, endearment, intimacy and affection.

 

Daichi finds it's something akin to love.


End file.
